<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clouds and You by dearmini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020949">Clouds and You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmini/pseuds/dearmini'>dearmini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, sellen, serillen, serim as soccer team captain, slight mention of other cravity members, so much 99z content from cloud 9 era i am living for it, soft allen, what is their ship name??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmini/pseuds/dearmini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy clouds painting the vast blue sky. Allen says it’s a great sight, but Serim thinks Allen is the most beautiful view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allen Ma/Park Serim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clouds and You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the amount of cloud 9 sellen/serillen content is making my heart feel full. 99z rise! i hope you enjoy reading &gt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen likes watching the clouds, whether it be from his bedroom window or from the park two blocks from his house. However, he thinks watching the clear blue sky painted with white fluffy clouds is the prettiest from the school’s rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>This afternoon, their last period professor is absent, so he is free to go and just like what he does every day when time permits, he goes up the rooftop. There were potted flowers and a Purple Leaf Plum potted in a big square cemented in the middle of the wide space.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing today?” Allen says, touching the tree and laughs at his silliness.</p><p> </p><p>Allen loves plants. Plants have always been a major part of his life: his mom a florist and his dad an owner of a big gardening business. Being an only child, he had plants as companions along with his three cats.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers that one time when his mom took him to her flower shop, Allen was so amazed by the wide variety of different plants from the most common rose to the weirdly beautiful ghost orchid.</p><p> </p><p>What amazed him even more than the petalled beauties was the fact that his mom was talking to the flowers as she waters them.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Allen, when you talk to plants, they will grow prettily,” his mom said, “And when you feel sad or lonely, you can tell the plants how you feel. They will never judge and they will always listen—they will turn your sad feelings into a positive energy and then, you will be happy again.”</p><p> </p><p>From then on, instead of bottling up his emotions, he turned to his beautiful potted friends for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from plants, Allen is fascinated by cloud-viewing, making out different shapes from the cotton-like condensed water vapor is fun and stress-relieving.</p><p> </p><p>Today, the sky is clear but Allen still snaps a photo of the sea-like sky to add to his <em>Clouds </em>album.</p><p> </p><p>“Serim heads up!” a loud voice catches Allen’s attention from the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p><em>The soccer team is practicing again today</em> he thinks as he approaches the railing to see the field. Serim, the popular soccer varsity team captain successfully takes possession of the ball and with little challenge, he successfully scores a point. His teammates cheers and Allen smiles.</p><p> </p><p>He always sees the soccer team practice four out of the five school days, and every time he does, he can’t help but feel amazed at how great of a player Serim is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No wonder he’s so popular.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Serim has always been an active kid, so he naturally took interest in sports when he started going to school. He tried a lot of different sports, but soccer was his destined match.</p><p> </p><p>The thrill he feels from running around the enormous stage-like field and the shrill cheers of their school mates when they have games, even the sweltering heat and rapid breathing—Serim loves everything about soccer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, coach asked me to tell you that you have to go see him before you go home,” Taeyoung, a younger teammate says as Serim changes into a more comfortable clothes after showering.</p><p> </p><p>Serim hums, “Thanks, Youngtae.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim sighs as he finishes up in the soccer team’s locker room. He packs his belongings and bids goodbye to his team, not forgetting to tell them they did a good job and that they should rest well.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Serim to reach Coach Sohn’s office. He knocks and waits for permission to enter and then greets the coach.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in, Serim. Sit down,” his coach says and gestures for him to sit down in front of his table.</p><p> </p><p>Serim complies and wait for the adult to speak, “You know what we’re going to talk about don’t you?” Coach Sohn says in a stern voice.</p><p> </p><p>Serim nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Your English grades are not getting better, Serim. In fact, they’re getting worse. It is a core subject and if you don’t fix this in time for next month’s game, you can’t play.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim’s hand curls forming a fist, nails digging into the center of his palm. Next month’s game is the most important game for their team this year. They will go against their rival school to whom they lost to last year in a game to determine which team goes to the Nationals. Serim promised to avenge their seniors’ loss and beat that team when he was chosen to be the new captain and he plans to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>That promise is hanging by a thread threatening to break because of an English grade.</p><p> </p><p>“You seriously have to do something about this, Serim. Find a tutor or I’ll look for one myself.” Coach Sohn threatens. Serim has a bad feeling if he lets Coach Sohn find a tutor for him.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Serim leaves the office frustrated. He searches for an empty and quiet classroom to think, but luck isn’t on his side because he can’t find any. He was about to turn back and just go home when he notices the stairs leading to the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>He has no idea what the rooftop looks like. He had never been there. He prefers the field where he can spend every single free minute he has to play soccer. The field closes after soccer practice for daily maintenance, so that is not an option.</p><p> </p><p>Desperate for an alone time to think how the hell he’s going to find an English tutor <em>(for free hopefully because he’s a broke college kid who does not want his parents to know he’s failing a course)</em>, he walks upstairs and pushes the door open.</p><p> </p><p>It was a fairly clean space with a few potted plants, nothing really special.</p><p> </p><p>Serim sighs again for the nth time that afternoon. Just thinking about getting kicked off the team for something so silly before an important game makes Serim’s blood boil. Out of annoyance, he flings his bag and throws it to the side absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>He hears something break and a loud gasp, which definitely did not come from him. He looks towards the sound and sees a familiar yet unfamiliar looking guy sitting beside the potted plant that is now <em>un</em>-potted… thank you Serim.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I’m sorry, I was just… just…” Serim tries to say something but he suddenly cannot formulate words.</p><p> </p><p>The guy just smiles and Serim assumes he is already forgiven. He approaches the guy to take his now dirty school bag not very far from the stranger. He sighs again, “Sorry,” Serim apologizes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you… wanna talk about your problem?” The stranger asks, voice deep but soft-spoken at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Serim stares, confused as to how the other knew he had a problem.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry… You just looked frustrated so I thought maybe you… have a problem?” the soft-spoken male says again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he reading my mind?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m not a mind reader!” he gasps and Serim realizes he must have been saying his thoughts out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about the mess, and about this plant… My name is Serim, by the way. By any chance, do you know where I can buy a pot?” Serim says and offers his hand for a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>The boy chuckles and reaches out to accept Serim’s hand, “Of course, I know your name. You’re the soccer team captain!” he starts, “And we have English class together. My name is Allen. As for the pot, I think they have some in the art department?”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Serim ended up telling Allen about his problem that day and Allen, being a kind soul he had always been, offered to help. Serim was ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>From then on, Serim started being aware of Allen.</p><p> </p><p>Every Tuesday at ten o’clock they have English together. He notices Allen always sitting on the second row, two seats from the window. Serim also learns that Allen was born and raised in Los Angeles. Serim thinks maybe that’s why he’s the top student for English class.</p><p> </p><p>Serim is allowed to participate in soccer practices every Monday. Serim and Allen agreed to meet up for English tutoring at the rooftop after school for the rest of the school week until the next exam.</p><p> </p><p>Allen insists to study there in favor of watching the pretty afternoon sky and Serim immediately agrees, thankful for Allen’s help.</p><p> </p><p>Serim realizes immediately after they wrap-up their first tutorial that he really enjoys the other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>Allen is a very patient teacher. At the beginning of their English session, Allen starts a conversation in English and Serim must try to answer in English and even though Serim sucks at the target language, Allen never gets displeased when he doesn’t manage to continue the flow of conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Serim appreciates that about him and Allen’s way of teaching somehow motivates him to do better.</p><p> </p><p>Serim’s “homework” consists of writing what they did at the rooftop that day: a diary-like composition and must be written in English. This brings us to yet again another thing Serim loved about studying with Allen.</p><p> </p><p>When Serim makes mistakes in his homework, Allen always, always starts with compliments and he words his corrections in a certain way as to not discourage Serim. Most importantly… Allen always gives Serim some kind of treat after their sessions. Whether it be a piece of candy, a small pack of jelly or a cookie, it makes Serim giddy!</p><p> </p><p>“What a child!” His bestfriend and teammate, Woobin, mocks during practice one time.</p><p> </p><p>He suffered a lot of teasing from his team, but nothing can wipe his happy smile away.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Their last session comes around quicker than Serim anticipated and he is half sad, half enthusiastic about meeting Allen again—to study together, of course. It’s not like he’s spending most of his time staring at Allen than concentrating on their topic (read: he does).</p><p> </p><p>This is their fourth and final week meeting for English tutorials and during their short(?) time together, Serim got to know Allen little by little. He finds comfort in Allen’s encouraging words: “You’re doing really great, Serim, I bet you’re gonna ace the upcoming exam!”</p><p> </p><p>The admiration that started from “Wow, his English is amazing” grew into a “Wow, Allen is amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>It is a nice afternoon, the skies starting to turn into vivid orange as Serim opens the rooftop door. He sees the familiar male sitting at the corner on the edge, hands clasping the railings and looking up at the sea of orange.</p><p> </p><p>Serim smiles, walking towards Allen and sits beside him, “Hey,” he greets and Allen acknowledges him with a welcoming smile, “Here, for you.” He says and hands the shorter male a can of soda.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you didn’t have to. But thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Serim sits down beside Allen, comfortable silence envelopes them along with the soft sound of the fizzy drink Allen had just opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Last day today, huh?” Serim finally breaks the silence and Allen hums in response, “After this… will we still see each other?” Serim asked again, hesitation evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Allen looks over to Serim’s side, “Of course, we can. We’re friends now, aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Serim chuckles, “You’re right. But, when I ace the exam next week, I’ll be able to attend soccer practice again and those end pretty late,” he sighs. They probably won’t meet as often like this.</p><p> </p><p>“I watch the sunset almost every day from up here.” Allen starts, “If you want, we can set days and times to meet and hang out for a bit after your practices. I wouldn’t mind,” he suggests, keeping his gaze towards the setting sun.</p><p> </p><p>Serim smiles. Allen always know how to cheer him up without knowing. Serim couldn’t help but feel… happy.</p><p> </p><p>The sun is almost gone, the last minutes of its shining warmth kissing Allen’s face and in that moment Serim thinks nothing can be as beautiful as Allen. Not even the warm hues of the clouds during sunset, which the other male loves so much.</p><p> </p><p>Serim’s body moved before his mind can function. Leaning closer, he presses a soft peck on Allen’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Allen gasps, body leaning away in favor of looking at Serim with wide eyes. Finally realizing what he had just done, the latter’s eyes mirrored the other’s shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I don’t.. I.. You just looked so beautiful and the fading rays of the sun just hits your face so perfectly and I just thought wow Allen looks so amazing right now and maybe I want to pinch his cheeks but then I thought that might hurt and I just… I just kissed you like that oh my god, what did I just do—”</p><p> </p><p>Before Serim can blabber more incoherent rap-like run-on sentences, Allen leans over to kiss his cheek too. The light touch sending tingles all over Serim’s body, effectively shutting him up.</p><p> </p><p>Allen scoots back to his initial spot, his ears reddening from embarrassment. He can’t believe he just did that. Where did that courage even came from?</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey Allen?” Serim calls after a few seconds of silence, voice almost inaudible.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah?” Allen asks, still refusing to look at the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we ditch today’s lesson and go for bubble tea date instead?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Allen lightened up at the sight of the cheese foam add-on from their brown sugar bubble tea, “Serim, look. It looks almost as beautiful and fluffy as a cloud!” he exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the most beautiful though.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tmi: i started this fic last week instead of working on my research paper. i submitted my paper last friday and i finally had time to finish this yay!! anyway, scream with me on twitter @_dearmini c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>